mass
by Pasticcino
Summary: Human AU. Priest!Lovi and Professor!Arthur. Engmano.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur isn't Catholic, but he finds himself walking into the large cathedral near his house one Saturday evening. Not because he's had any sort of religious awakening, oh no, but because he thinks he's seen an angel. A beautiful angel in white robes that contrast so wonderfully with dark tan skin. And maybe he's been at the pub all evening, and maybe thoughts of debauching that angel are running through his mind as he climbs the large church steps.

The choir is practicing. He sees a figure hunched over in prayer on a pew in the front, he quickly slides in next to the other, bending over slightly to mimic the image of prayer. It's his angel. Too old to be a choir boy, but in the same robes. Those same perfect robes… Arthur isn't interested in boys though. (Not terribly interested in men either.) But this…he's not sure what to call him, so he sticks with angel. No…engel is better. He feels like he's in one of his old books, he hears Latin in the choir, but he wants nothing more than to whisper Anglisc in the other's ear.

Suddenly fierce hazel eyes are on him, and he realizes he's been staring, and perhaps he's leaned in a little too close… His eyes are wonderful, hypnotizing, but this is not the expression he wants. He wants that passive serenity, that look of utter surrender. He wants those expressions aimed at him. He wants to replace God in the boy's head.

"There's no mass tonight."

It's practically hissed out, not the sweet voice he was expecting, but deep accented English. Italian or Spanish, maybe. It's too hard to tell from the hushed tone. Arthur notices the way the other's nose crinkles in disgust. He must smell the alcohol on him. He's not drunk though, not quite. "I came to pray. I simply noticed that you look far too old to be in choir boy robes."

"They aren't- I'm in _seminary_."

He's got that look on his face that shows he's trying not to swear, Arthur quickly recognizes it because he's worn it himself so many times in the faculty lounge room. "And you look far too young for that."

"I'm eighteen! That's plenty fucking old enough!"

His cheeks are red and he suddenly looks ashamed, Arthur can't help but wonder what a boy like him is doing here. "You should be in university at your age." Not bowing down to some old myth in the sky. For a second he's worried he's said the last part out loud, because the other's expression is suddenly hard to read.

"That stuff's useless."

"Even Aloysius went to school."

"My _brother_ is going to school. That's all we can afford. Why am I even- Get back to your praying."

"There's scholarships."

"For smart people. I don't even like school! I _want_ to be a priest! Now leave me alone you fucking drunk!"

"It seems my engel is really a dēofol."

"The hell did you just call me?"

"How many times will you have to pray the rosary for swearing in church? Hmm?" Arthur wonders if he's gone too far, the boy looks like he might hit him, and maybe he's drunker than he thought. He never meant to even talk to the other. But even in his anger, there's a beauty to the boy's features. A beauty that he doesn't want to leave.

"I don't think you're really here to pray. And I don't think you're even really Catholic. Those words weren't Latin, they sound like some kind of devil worship language."

"And that is why the clergy need to be educated. Everything is devil worship to you lot." He looks like he's about to reply, but there's a sudden shout of "Lovi!" from the back of the church, and he just blushes again and makes a shushing noise. Arthur turns and sees a boy waving from the door. He looks remarkably similar to the boy next to him, though younger, and a bit more feminine. "Lovi?"

"_Lovino_. Don't come here again."

And suddenly his engel is gone. Arthur leans back to stare at the large stained glass window as another hymn is sung, barely registering the sweet notes of the choir as thoughts of Lovino swirl through his head and he starts wondering what time mass starts tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur comes back the next day, and Lovino is just as beautiful as he remembers him. He's in the same pew up front, so he quietly walks over and slides next to him once more. He didn't make it for mass, but his engel is still here, bent over in prayer, with lips forming the silent words in such beautifully slow movements. He's absolutely gorgeous like this and Arthur can't believe he ever thought of trying to defile such a perfect looking creature. No, he wants something else entirely now. He wants to bring him roses and write poetry on his skin. He wants to love him and maybe he already does.

"I thought I fucking told you not to come back."

The spell is temporarily broken, and the boy has apparently lost whatever problem he had with swearing in church. "Watch your _tongue_. And this is a public building, perhaps I need sanctuary."

Lovino looks a little startled at Arthur's tone, but he quickly scoffs and starts playing with the sleeve of his robes. "Sanctuary from what? That hideous sweater-vest?"

Arthur frowns and wonders why he's even dealing with a brat like this. But then Lovino's long eyelashes flutter as he lets out a small yawn and Arthur is falling again. "You look like you could use some tea. Let me buy you some."

"I only drink espresso."

And that isn't a no. So Arthur stands slowly, smiling down at the other and Lovino can just grumble and follow after him. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere in these robes."

"I can…make you something at my apartment then?" He doesn't know what he's saying, he's too shocked that his engel is actually following him, actually-

"I'm not _stupid_. I know a café down the block. It should be fine."

He lets Lovino lead the way and he's suddenly nervous. What can he even say to the other? But Lovino has no interest in talking, and frankly, neither does Arthur. He just wants to look, just wants to admire the way that Lovino seems to float in his robes, the way his rosary shifts slightly as he almost trips over the curb in front of the small café. More than anything he wants to keep the image in his mind of Lovino lightly blowing on his drink, cheeks still red from the cold outside and both hands holding the cup for warmth. Despite his insistence that he only drank espresso, he has a hot chocolate in front of him, all whipped cream and cinnamon dusting and about as sweet as Lovino isn't.

Others are looking at the younger man, most likely at his robes, but Arthur still finds himself feeling possessive. Jealous. The man may be in training to become a priest, but he still smiles over at the pretty girl working the register. That smile… Why can't he smile like that at him? Couldn't he at least get that for the hot chocolate? "Is it good?"

"I guess…"

It may not be a smile, but at least his bite is gone, his apparent anger at the world dulled by the warm liquid. "I can get you something to eat too. If you want."

"…Why?"

"You're beautiful." And he can't take it back now, but what was Lovino really expecting?

"I'm not- I'm not some kind of whore!"

"What- No! I just- I just like looking at you…" He's fumbling over his words like he's a teenager again and really, he should be more composed than this. He's an English professor, for the love of God. But all he can think about is love for Lovino. It's shallow, of course. He's a romantic, but he still knows he's merely fallen in love with full lips and beautiful, piercing eyes. Yet that doesn't make the ache in his chest hurt any less.

"Well…" Lovino doesn't say anything more, not really used to receiving any kind of compliments. Especially ones like those. Even if it is from some creepy old man, he feels himself smile slightly into his cocoa.

"Let me take you here next Sunday."

"I'm not gay either."

"Neither am I."

Lovino almost laughs at that, but instead he just thumbs his rosary thoughtfully. "I guess if I get free hot chocolate…"

"Anything." Arthur reaches across the table and places his hand over Lovino's, the skin feels soft under his calloused fingers and it takes Lovino a bit longer to pull away than Arthur would have thought.

"And no _touching_."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, my engel."

Lovino seems to consider that, taking another slow sip of cocoa. "I'm here on Wednesdays too…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is VERY M-rated.

* * *

Lovino doesn't know how it happens. The man isn't attractive, not anywhere near his type, even if he _was_ actually into men. But there's something about being wanted that much, about the way Arthur looks at him, like he's everything the older man has ever wanted in the world. It's not romantic though, not at all. Even if Arthur tries to make it seem like it is, with pet names and little notes. No, he has the feeling that Arthur simply wants him as some kind of possession, and the thought of it is hotter than the younger man wants to admit.

He's not a virgin, he's been with women, but never with a man, and he's surprised how roughly Arthur pushes him into the confession box. Lovino isn't used to not being in charge, he considers pushing back, showing Arthur he can hold his own, but Arthur seems to sense it and grabs the rosary on his neck, pulling him closer and claiming his mouth for his own.

Even now, Arthur still has some reservations about dirtying Lovino like this, but when the Italian lets out a sharp breath against his mouth, he knows he won't be able to stop.

"Knees."

Lovino does as he's told, able to get down without much trouble, despite the cramped surroundings. Arthur's hands are shaking as he unbuttons his pants. It's dark, but he can see the way Lovino's robes pool around him, the way he looks up at him, the almost uncertain look the other has. It's that false innocence he'd fallen for the first time he'd seen him, the look he gets when he's about to pray.

Arthur is worried he'll lose control before Lovino even touches him.

"Come now. Surely you know what to do."

He's delighted when Lovino almost looks like he doesn't, when that tanned hand lightly touches him, fingers soft and uncertain. Arthur grabs hold of dark, curly hair and guides the other's mouth where he wants it. It's amazingly warm, and when Lovino tentatively moves his tongue, he can't help but thrust forward, ignoring the way Lovino chokes against him, only finally pulling back when Lovino grazes him with his teeth.

"I wouldn't do that again."

"You were fucking choking me!"

"Shhh. What if someone comes in to pray and here's your filthy little mouth..?"

Still, Arthur doesn't want to chance another encounter with Lovino's teeth, so he grabs the rosary again and pulls the man up by it, slipping a hand under Lovino's robes, pleased to find that the younger man seems to be enjoying this far more than he's letting on. "I brought… preparations."

"I bet you did."

Arthur ignores the snide comment, because it doesn't matter, not when Lovino is in here with him. Willing, and ready, and letting out short little gasps when Arthur squeezes more tightly. He falls back, sitting on the small bench and pulling Lovino onto his lap. He wants to see his face, he never wants to take his eyes away from him during this. It would be a crime to turn away from such beauty.

Lovino moves to undo his robes and Arthur grabs his wrist, mouth dry.

"No. Keep them on."

Lovino looks like he might protest, but Arthur gives another jerk with his other hand and the Italian lets out a small moan, leaning in to try and muffle it against Arthur's lips. He guides Lovino's hand to spread the lubricant, glad that the other man doesn't seem to be concerned with his lack of protection. He doesn't want anything between them, he wants to feel everything, be as close to Lovino as possible.

He slips a finger inside the man, bringing his lips to his ear. "Remember to keep quiet."

"Y-You keep quiet."

"It might hurt at first."

"Just sh-shut up and do it!"

"Mmm… Do what?"

"You-"

"Tell me, engel." Arthur knows he needs this far more desperately than Lovino, but the Italian doesn't seem to realize it.

"Fuck me, you piece of-"

Arthur thrusts in, shoving the small cross into Lovino's mouth to keep him from crying out before grabbing the man's hips. A few muffled cries still come out, but not loudly enough to draw any attention. Lovino digs his fingers into Arthur's shoulders, eventually spitting out the rosary and attacking the man's mouth with his own.

It hurts, but Lovino ignores the pain, because Arthur's started thrusting in a way that feels absolutely amazing now and all he can do is bury his face into his shirt to keep the moans from getting too loud.

Arthur won't have it though, and pulls Lovino's head back by his hair. "I w-want to see your face."

Lovino bites his lip and nods, face flushed and light beads of sweat on his brow from the heat of the small confessional. He lets out a particularly loud moan and Arthur can't stand it anymore.

Lovino looks like he might choke the man for finishing before him.

But Arthur is too sated to be embarrassed, so he pulls out, keeping Lovino on his lap and leaving small kisses along his neck as he goes back to stroking the other lightly.

"A-Arturo…"

"Shh… My engel… You're so loud… Even with just this…"

"Be- Go faster-"

Arthur increases the speed of his hand, biting lightly on the spot below Lovino's ear as he feels the younger man finish in his hand.

"You're beautiful…"

Lovino feels suddenly ashamed by it all, especially when he feels Arthur wipe his hand on his robes. "I should go…"

"I'll be back next week…"


End file.
